Take What You Want
by tvdrox98
Summary: Damon is a young waiter at Mystic Falls Golf Club. He can't wait to leave Mystic Falls after graduation and have the life he always wanted, but after laying eyes on the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, Damon knows what he wants. He's tired of watching her with countless men and is ready to claim her. Will he take what he wants?
1. Cat Got Your Tongue

**Chapter 1 - Cat Got Your Tongue**

* * *

"Damon..Damon..hello man..."

"Huh, what?" Damon asked confused.

"Dude, your lucky it's me and not Mr. Jones. Where are you lost?"

"Oh, nothing man. Just been a busy day today."

"Ok well stop day dreaming and get to work. Here take this and go clean the windows. And try not to stare at you know who while you're at it. She's going to file a complaint sooner or later."

With that Tyler, Damon's co-worker wandered off. Damon was an employee at the Mystic Falls private golf club and since his first year of high school had worked there. It was only a couple of months now before Damon would graduate and he was so ready. Mystic Falls was a quiet town. Everyone knew everyone and very little happened. It was peaceful and had a nice town-sy effect, but Damon hated it. He felt congested. Even as a child his dream had been to get out of this town and go to the big city. Although some people found the closeness sweet and a great place to live, Damon wanted, no needed more. And his rocky relationship with his father made his decision to leave as soon as he graduated much easier.

Grabbing the cleaner Tyler gave him, he made his way to the windows. They were large and looked upon the freshly manicured lawns. Through the window Damon could see all the posh and high-class folks playing golf. Not that Damon had anything against these type of people, but more likely than not these people were stuck up, rude and thought much too highly of themselves than should be. Damon wasn't necessarily poor but he lived within his means and these people happened to get on his nerves a bit too much. Why he worked at a high-class golf club then was beyond him.

Deciding he'd better get to work he busied himself with washing the windows, but then he saw _her_. Straight, brown hair swished in the light wind as she made her way across the field. Wearing small white golf skorts that fit her like a glove and a tight, light blue polo she looked like a vision. She took Damon's breath away with every step. Damon didn't know what it was but every time he saw her he got this animalistic want that tore through his groin. He wanted to grab her and do things with her that she'd never even known were possible. As if sensing his naughty thoughts she strained her neck in his direction and they locked eyes. Her chocolate, doe eyes met with his darkening, blue gaze. Not being able to bear the sizzling heat Damon tore his gaze away from her. What was it about her that made Damon so hard?

Knowing if Damon didn't get started right away his job may be on the line, he focused as much as he could on making the windows sparkling. As he worked his way through them, his thoughts drifted to the first time he'd layer eyes on this gorgeous woman.

_It had been last summer. An especially hot and sweaty day, Damon walked into the club and got into his uniform of black golf shorts and a white polo. He went to the kitchen and started setting the tables for the Sunday brunch. Damon was a good waiter. With his midnight black hair an ice blue eyes you could say he was a looker. Added with his sweet charm people loved him and he never failed to impress. The brunch would start at 10:00 am and he knew it was going to be packed. Damon decided to take a quick trip to the washroom before the chaos began. He did his business and was on his way back to the dining room when he heard some heavy breathing. His curiosity getting to him, Damon followed the sounds to a deserted hallway. He stood at the edge and peeked around the corner and caught sight of where the noises were coming from. A couple was making out and from the looks of it were getting into it. The man's back was to him and Damon saw he seemed to be a bit older maybe late twenties, with dark brown hair and a strong build. The woman though was beautiful and Damon could see why this man was getting so worked up from a simple kiss. She had dark brown hair that Damon could imagine running his hands through and a sexy figure from what he could see. He thought she was probably in her early twenties, maybe 22 or 23. Damon knew he should probably leave them to it but something held him in his place. Suddenly though the woman's eyes opened and locked onto him. Damon knew he was busted and was about to say sorry when he realized the man hadn't noticed. They were both making out heavily still, but why was she staring at him when she was with another man? He was about to leave but he was entranced. Her dark eyes captured him and he couldn't move. She ran her hands in the mans hair and suddenly Damon was in his place. Her lips were soft against his but she was no innocent. She took control of the kiss hungrily, biting on his lower lip and gaining access into his mouth. Their tongues molded together in a fight for dominance. His own hands travelled over her slim waist into her hair and he pulled her locks roughly. Her soft growl turned him on like nothing else and he moaned in response._

_Shaking his head Damon shook himself out of his day-dream and realized he was still staring at the couple. Due to his dream Damon was exceptionally hard and feeling embarrassed looked down. He heard the man make a quite moan and looked back up catching her gaze again. She seemed to be smirking in his direction and Damon realized she probably noticed the tent growing in his shorts._

_"Baby, I need you." the man said in a needy breath._

_Her husky voice rang out making his blood go south. "Elijah, were not having sex here."_

_The man groaned and kissed her again. "Fine, but once we get back home, you're mine." Elijah stated roughly. He than smoothed out his expensive looking suit and walked off in the opposite direction. Damon suddenly had a feeling deep jealousy and wanted nothing more than to rip this Elijah's head off and take this sexy woman to his bed. Feeling stupid realizing this woman was highly out of his league and probably wouldn't look at him twice, he shook the thought out of his head._

_The woman smiled in Damon's direction once Elijah had disappeared as if in on some private secret and started to saunter towards him. She stopped right in front of him and Damon was again speechless from her beauty. She slowly took her purse and placed it on the small table beside them and took out what seemed to be lip gloss. She pulled out a small hand-held mirror as well and handed it to Damon._

_In her husky voice she said, "Do you mind holding that up?"_

_Not knowing what to say he nodded his head and held it. She slowly opened the gloss and carefully applied it to her swollen lips. Damon tried not to but as if magnetic his eyes moved towards her lips and he once again became aroused. Once she was done she closed the lip gloss and realizing he was still staring at her lips he moved his gaze back up to her eyes and saw she was once again smirking at him and he knew he was caught. Blushing profusely he contemplated whether to apologize for this and for his stalker-ish ways during her make out session with some man but decided against it. If she wanted she could have called him out on it, but she didn't. Holding his gaze for a few more seconds, her eyes drifted downwards to his crotch. His face becoming even more red he knew she must have noticed his growing erection and was about to call security, but she just smiled to herself again. Taking her mirror back and putting it and her lip gloss back in her purse she looked up at him again. She leaned towards him getting into his space and whispered in his ear, "Your fly is open by the way" and walked off. Damon thought he was going to convulse right there on the spot._

Coming back to reality, Damon finished the windows and went back to the kitchen. After that first encounter she never talked to him again but there gazes met countless times and Damon had jacked off more times in a year then in his whole life. She had come to the golf club many times that he now counted her as a regular and each time she came with a different man. Her public displays of affection with all of them, sometimes on the field and sometimes in the dining area made Damon want to puke, kick something or better yet whatever man had his tongue shoved down her throat and grab her and make her his. Each time he thought his brain was going to explode. And now and then he would catch her looking his way with her sly smirk in place as if knowing exactly what she did to him, as if she did it on purpose. He knew she was dangerous but sometimes he was a gluten for punishment.

Walking back out to start his waiter duties he made his way to the bar to see which tables were his. Looking over the schedule he saw he had tables 3,5,6 and 8. Looking out to the tables he saw a few families and thought his day was going to fly by easily but he spoke to soon. Entering the room he saw her and her catch of the day make their way to table 8 and he realized this day wa about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: This is my second story so I hope you guys like it. I haven't finished my last one but I kind of lost inspiration..I still want to finish it so I'll get to that soon. It's called ****_A Chance Encounter_**** if anyone wants to give it a try. **

**Anyway about this story, I went to a golf club the other day and this sorta just hit me..To clear a few things up Damon is youger then ELena in this and I know right now it feels like Elena is more like Katherine with her smirks and stuff but we'll learn more about her and you'll see why she isn't Katherine. I also made Damon more innocent and sweet than he is in the show and as I said above Elena is more confident and the player. I just have read so many stories about how Damon the player and Elena wants him that I decided to switch things up a bit! **

**So anyways hope you all like it! Please REVIEW and tell me how you liked it and come back next chapter to see what happens :)**

**PS: Please follow me on twitter AllySalvatore1 and my tumblr - and subscribe to my youtube - TVDrox123 THANKS!**


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2 - The Plan**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Mystic Falls Golf Club diner. What may I get for you?" Damon asked in a cheery voice.

"I'll have the steak, medium rare please."

"And I'll have the chicken penne please."

"Is that all for you?" Damon asked the couple.

"Yes, that will be all for now, thanks" the man said politely.

Damon grabbed the menus and walked towards the kitchen. Tables 3,5 and 6 had now all been taken care of. There was one more that he had to see to and Damon was dreading it. As he made his way past _that_ table he snuck a glance in their direction. The man was facing him and had sandy, blond hair, green eyes and even Damon admitted was quite good-looking. He had the whole surfer dude vibe going on. Faced with only her back though, Damon's heart still skipped a beat. She wore a black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and her hair was lightly curled framing her face. The couple seemed to be quite cozy and were talking quietly. Damon guessed this was probably not their first date. Damon's blood boiled just thinking about what they might get up to after their dinner or worse, what they had already done.

Finally reaching the kitchen Damon gave in the last two orders and picked up two menus. He had avoided this for as long as possible but he had to go do his job now. He focused on keeping his breathing calm and not letting that green monster get the best of him. Professionalism was key here. He had to prove to himself that she didn't affect him. He wouldn't let her affect him, or at least he wouldn't let her see how much she did.

He slowly walked towards their table and could hear their conversation.

"I have to leave town tomorrow for business but I will be back by the end of the week." the man stated.

"Mason, you promised we would spend this week together." she said exasperated. _I wouldn't have left you for business_..Damon thought to himself.

Finally reaching them he stopped beside their table. Noting his presence the couple stopped talking and looked to him. He could feel her gaze burning up at him and swallowed slowly.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls Golf Club restaurant. Here are the menus and we promise the best quality of food and service." he rattled off from memory. He placed one menu infront of "Mason's" plate and one infront of hers. Slowly pulling his arm back his skin grazed part of her hand that was lying on the table. An electric shock ran through him from the contact.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" Damon asked politely.

"I'll have some red wine" Mason said and then looked across the table waiting for her order.

Damon turned his head towards her as well and saw she was looking at the wine menu. She looked back up at him and spoke quietly, "What would you suggest?"

With all his effort he calmly responded, "The Chardonnay gets a lot of attention here."

"Is that what you like?" she asked staring him straight in the eyes. He could feel a slight electric charge pulsing between them. He didn't know if she could feel it but he was slowly becoming undone.

"Personally I love the Romane Conti. I guarentee it will blow your mind." Damon said with a smirk surprising himself.

She smiled to herself and whispered "Then I'll take that."

Damon nodded and swiftly turned around making his way back. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for his confidence. Waiting a few minutes he grabbed their drinks and made his way back.

"Here we are. A red wine for you sir and a romane conti for the lady," he said charmingly. Damon had thought about it and decided that he would stop being so whipped. He would make her want him just as much as he wanted her and his plan was about to start.

"May I take your orders?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I'll have the shrimp lemon pepper linguini." Mason said.

Damon quickly wrote it down and looked at her. "I'll go for the roasted chicken with asiago polenta please." she said sweetly.

Damon nodded and wrote it down as well. He then leaned over and took their menus. When taking hers though he leaned in a little more then neccesary while still being discreet. Breathing in her sweet scent he smirked at her. This time he knew she felt the sexual tension between them due to her soft intake of breath. Damon, smiling to himself over his small victory made his way to the kitchen again to give in the orders. After checking on the other tables he decided to take a quick bathroom break. Feeling good about how the day was going, Damon was in a good mood. After so long he fianlly got a response from her.

Walking to the bathroom he went in and finished his business. Once out of the stall he walked to the sink and quickly washed his hands. Going to the paper towels he wiped his hands and threrw the paper in the trash. Suddenly the bathroom door crashed open and in walked the woman of his dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, well..I left it at a cliff-hanger..This could get interesting! I'm really liking how this story is going so far and I hope you all feel the same way :) Keep the reviews coming pleasee! I love hearing what others think! I'm not that good of a writer so if anyone has any critiques or improvements I'm listenin! Next chapter is going to really fun with Elena and Damon confrontation! and btw I wanted to clear up that no one is a vampire in this story, they're all human and at this point in the story Damon does not know this womans name! **

**Anyway like I said please REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW! And follow me on twitter AllySalvatore1 and my youtube channel Tvdrox123 :)**


	3. Hot and Bothered

**A/N: Heyy! Sorry it's been so long..I had company over and got it really busy :( Anyway here's the new chapter! It get's a little steamy soo be prepared ;) Like I've said before Elena is kinda un-characterly right now but there is a reason for that which you will find out soom. And in this chapter Damon acts more like his character so hope you guys likee it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Hot and Bothered**

Damon stared at the woman in front of him for a few moments. He wasnt imagining things, was he? He looked around the washroom double checking he was in fact in the men's room. As he got control of his breathing again he finally took his eyes off the floor and raised them to the beautiful woman in front of him. She wore black, high heels making her long, lean legs seem to go on forever. Her calf muscles caused a slight churning in his southern regions and as he made his way up his eyes caught the blood red dress she wore which came down to her mid thigh. Moving higher he saw the inappropriate display of cleavage and he fisted his hands at his sides to stop from reaching out to grab her. Finally reaching her beautiful face he met her eyes which shined with mischief. Her full lips turned into a smirk and Damon knew he was caught.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Excuse me miss but this is the men's room. I can show you the lady's room if you're lost."

If possible her lips went up higher and the gleam in her eyes brightened. "Why thank you but trust me, I'm not lost."

"Oh well...I can..I'll just leave then." Damon said confused.

"But then that would defeat my purpose of coming in here." She replied.

Damon was confused. Either she had no clue what she was saying and had lost her mind or maybe she wanted to see him. Could it be? After almost a year of tentative gazes and longing..now she decided to approach him? Why?

"And what would your purpose be then?" Damon asked slowly.

She locked eyes with him. Her chocolate brown orbs reaching through to his icy blue gaze. Time seemed to freeze as her gaze slowly fell to his lips and then back. Her smirk deepened and as Damon stared at her he saw the same longing in her eyes.

"This." She said as she took 3 short steps removing the distance between them. Damon, being the noble man he was took a few steps back, his back hitting the far wall. She smiled at him and slowly sauntered towards him again. Damon was about to say something, most likely stupid, but before he got the chance she attacked him.

Her body flush up against his. Her hands dove into his hair pulling his head down to her level before her lips pressed against his. They moulded perfectly over his own and he stood frozen for a few seconds. Then he thought to hell with it, and with equal fervour, kissed her back.

Her tongue slowly slid out and traced his bottom lip. She roughly sucked on it before giving it a light bite, as if warning him to give her access or she'd take it herself. He, not wasting anytime opened his own mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. Although she seemed like quite the tiger, he didn't back down. He shoved her gently but forcefully back and pushed her into the wall beside him. Covering her body with his he pushed his erection against her waist and he heard her low moan.

"Thats more like it." she whispered hoarsely. He groaned himself and trailed his kisses down to her collarbones and made his way to her neck. She turned her head slightly giving him more access and Damon knew he was a goner.

Nothing could've prepared him for this moment. Kissing her was like tasting heaven. If he died tomorrow, he would die a very, happy man.

She grabbed his face again and ran her fingers through his hair. Her nails causing his insides to melt. God, she was hot. He in return ran his own hands in her luscious locks and lightly pulled her hair, his lips moving back to hers, capturing her again.

After long moments he pulled back needing to catch his breath. His forehead resting against hers, he looked at her and saw her eyes were closed and there was a satisfied smirk on her face. He also saw she was also breathing heavily and seemed as turned on as he was.

Damon knew he might ruin this moment and although he wanted nothing more to just take her against this wall he needed some answers.

"Well did you get what you were looking for?" he asked. His tone was rough which caused her to open her eyes and stare up at him.

"I did actually." She said simply.

"You're here with another man and then you come corner me in the bathroom. Why?"

"I've been coming to this club for about a year now. Every time I see your eyes staring at me. Don't lie, you've wanted this since the day you saw me." She said accusingly.

He smiled lightly. She seemed to be deflecting but he played along. Putting his lips by her ear he whispered, "Ok, I won't lie. Yes I've wanted this. I want a lot more too. I want too push up against this wall, rip off your teasing dress and take you hard and fast. But that doesn't change the fact that you're here with someone else. You're here with a different guy every week. Yet you came to me today." He stated, his voice low. She seemed momentarily stunned by his crass words but after taking a deep breath she began to respond. He didn't let her.

"You know what I think," he continued, "I think you want me just as much as I want you. I think you wear these skimpy outfits and bring a new boy toy every week just to tease me. And you know what you do to me, an you like it." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his bulge. She seemed to be distracted again and started rubbing him through his jeans.

"Why would I have any interest in some teenage boy such as yourself? I see guys like you, who want what they can't have, all the time." She said confidently while still rubbing him faster.

He knew she was lying. He could see it in her eyes. The same longing that were in his own was reflected back. Her fingers stopped rubbing for a second and suddenly she wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed.

He couldn't take it anymore. He growled and pushed her back against the wall devouring her mouth again. "I..will...take...whatever..I want.." He said between kisses. He slid his hand down her body and dipped beneath the hem of her dress. She whimpered. Slowly he traced the outside of her panties. He could feel how wet she was and was about to dip his finger in when he heard a loud knock on the door. Groaning he stopped his movements and looked at her. She had removed her own hand and was looking back at him, this time with a completely unsatisfied pout. She looked cute.

"Well I guess we'll have to continue this some other time." Damon said lazily.

"Actually," she replied sounding half angry and half frustrated, "this will not be happening again. Ever."

She pushed him back slightly and started walking off towards the door. Before she could leave Damon ran behind her and grabbed her arm. "At least tell me your name."

"Elena Gilbert. " she said softly.

"Elena," Damon repeated. "I'm Damon Salvatore by the way." He said but she had already walked out the door.

* * *

**Duhh duhh duhhh ! So yah hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to REVIEWWW! I'd love some feedback!**

**On a side note I found this girl band called Fifth Harmony and I really love them so just wanted to share! You guys should check out their new song Miss Movin On :) Andd follow me on twitter AllySalvatore1!**


End file.
